The use of fiber optic cable for data transmission has provided several advantages over the use of copper cable. For example, optical fiber offers very high bandwidth, as well as the ability to accommodate increases in bandwidth (e.g., when data traffic spikes). Optical fiber also provides good resistance to electromagnetic interference and is considered to be a very secure transmission medium.
The demand for communication cables that support higher bandwidth per cross-section, however, continues to rise. Moreover, fiber optic datacenters still face challenges when it comes to the rising costs involved with the installation and ongoing support of their cables and equipment.